


Riley’s Ficlets: Honey/Mori

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Ficlet Collections [13]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Autistic Morinozuka Takashi, Awkward Crush, Childhood Sweethearts, Cousin Incest, Crying, Dancing, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Stimming, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of 500 word ficlets.





	1. “Are you upset with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Number 1: “Are you upset with me?”
> 
> Mori has been acting strangely, and Honey gets the wrong idea.

“Hey, Takeshi!” Honey yells, hurtling towards Mori the moment he sees his boyfriend walking down the hallway. When he reaches Mori, he jumps up and wraps his arms around Mori’s neck, giving him a kiss. “I missed you.”

“I was gone for ten minutes,” Mori says.

“I know, but I still missed you. Hey, is there a reason why you left? I mean, we usually spend all of the lunch break together.”

“I… had something I needed to do.”

Honey stares at him. “But why… why did you have to do it alone? We always do everything together, Takeshi.”

But despite Honey’s big eyes staring at him, Mori doesn’t give an explanation. And all throughout his lessons for the rest of the day and his shift at the Host Club, all Honey can think about is why would Mori be doing things on his own? Like he said, they always do everything together.

Things only get more confusing when, after the club is over for the day, Mori goes over to Tamaki and they start to talk. Mori is friends with Tamaki, but Honey has never seen them having a private conversation like this.

And when he tries to go over to the pair, Tamaki says, “Sorry, but can you leave us alone, Honey-senpai?”

Honey stares at them both, his eyes stinging. “But… why?”

“It’s a secret.”

Why is Mori keeping secrets from him?

By the end of the day, Honey has come to a realisation, a realisation that makes him break down sobbing. A concerned driver takes him to Mori’s house, and the moment he is alone with Mori, he says, “Takeshi, are you upset with me?”

Mori takes a step backwards. “What?”

Tears fill his eyes and Honey begs himself not to cry. “Do you hate me? Do you… want to break up with me?”

And even though he tried his hardest not to cry, he breaks down sobbing.

“Mitsukuni?” Mori whispers, and then he drops to one knee and wraps Honey in a tight hug. “Where did you get that idea?”

“Y-You’ve been doing things in secret and don’t wanna spend as much t-time with me lately and… do you really hate me, Takeshi?” he sobs, tears soaking into Mori’s shirt.

“Of course not,” Mori says, stroking his hair. He sighs. “This is a misunderstanding.”

“Huh?”

“I… I didn’t want to ruin the surprise, but… Mitsukuni, I’ve been planning a birthday party for you. That is why I have been doing things in secret.”

“A… birthday party?” Honey whispers. He pulls away from Mori and stares up at his boyfriend’s face. “Takeshi…” And then it hits him and he cries harder than ever. “Oh, Takeshi, I’m so sorry, I thought you were being mean but you’re being even lovelier than ever. Thank you… sorry for m-making a mistake.”

Mori gives him a soft kiss and wipes his tears away with his thumb. “No problem. And sorry for confusing you.”

Honey smiles and hugs Mori. “I love you.”


	2. “I thought we were family!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mori tells Honey he has feelings for him, Honey doesn’t know what to do.

At fifteen years of age, Honey has spent fifteen years of his life with Mori by his side. He and his cousin do everything together; whether doing martial arts or going to school or just hanging out, they’re together. They stick together like glue, and Honey trusts nobody more that Mori. They don’t even keep secrets.

So that’s why he can’t help but worry when he sees an anxious frown on Mori’s forehead one day. They’re sat together in Honey’s bedroom after school when he sees this, and Honey doesn’t know what is going on.

“Um… are you okay?” he asks, hoping he won’t start crying. He hugs Usa-chan, his favourite plushie, tighter to his chest and stares at his cousin, his friend.

“Mitsukuni,” Mori says, voice even flatter than usual. “I have something to tell you.”

Honey frowns, confused. “Takeshi, what’s the matter?”

“I…” Mori hesitates, breaking eye contact. “Mitsukuni… I have… feelings for you.”

He stares at him, the words sinking in. and then it hits him, and Honey jumps to his feet. Mori… has feelings for him? But, but… they’re cousins. Is this wrong? No, that’s not why he feels so weird.

How long has Mori felt this way?

He thought they don’t keep secrets.

“Sorry if this has…”

“Takeshi, why did you keep this from me?” Honey says, tears in his eyes. “I thought we were family! Don’t you trust me?” The tears spill over. “Takeshi… I don’t…”

As Honey sobs, Mori says, “I apologise, Mitsukuni. I… I’ll go.”

And Mori leaves the room, Honey sobbing and wondering what is going to happen now.

 

Three days after the incredibly awkward love confession, Honey still hasn’t spoken to Mori. And he feels awful. He knows it wasn’t really an argument, but he still said bad things to Mori and he hates it when they don’t talk.

But, but he doesn’t know what to do. Mori has a crush on him, and, well, that’s a bit weird, right? They’re cousins. Is that incest?

He doesn’t want Mori to be sad. He… Mori is the most important person in his life.

What should he do?

He tries to imagine kissing Mori, and, well, it doesn’t gross him out. Could… could he maybe be open to dating Mori?

He doesn’t know!

Why is this so hard?

 

The moment he arrives at Mori’s house, he breaks down crying and wails, “Takeshi, I’m sorry!”

He hurls himself at Mori, who stumbles backwards at the impact. But then Mori picks him up and hugs him, just like always. “Mitsukuni, don’t cry.”

Mori takes him to his room and settles him on the bed. He passes Honey a tissue and he wipes his face.

“I, I’m so sorry I was mean,” he mumbles.

“No, I was the one who made this awkward. Mitsukuni… can we go back to how things were before…”

Honey sniffs. “No, I… could, could we maybe try being b-boyfriends.”

Mori looks at him and smiles. “That sounds… good.”

Honey smiles.


	3. “Dance with me!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey loves to dance with Mori. Well, by dancing he means spinning around and around, but he still loves it.

Honey loves to dance. Well, he doesn’t love traditional dancing where he has to learn steps and all of that stuff. No, he loves dancing in his own way, and that means Mori has to be involved.

Dancing with Mori is the best thing ever. He just adores holding hands with Mori as his boyfriend spins and flings him around in the air, giggling as a smile flickers on Mori’s stoic face. It’s just so much fun.

Of course, Honey doesn’t have the best stamina, so they can’t dance this way for long. But when he gets tired, he wraps his legs around Mori’s waist and nuzzles his face into Mori’s shoulder, and Mori sways him gently until the rocking motion almost sends them both to sleep.

Other than cake and Usa-chan, dancing with Mori is the best thing ever.

 

Honey has always liked spinning, so he and Mori have done this since they were kids. It’s probably a sensory thing, but he just finds it so soothing to spin softly—

And so amazingly fun when Mori spins him as fast as he can, giggling with delight as he whooshes through the air.

Spinning is awesome, and so is Mori. So doing those things together is perfect.

 

As the others try to teach Haruhi to dance, Honey hurtles over to Mori and jumps on him. Mori doesn’t even stumble at the impact, simply hoisting Honey to perch on his shoulders. Grinning, Honey leans down and rests his chin on the top of Mori’s head, watching Haruhi’s dancing lessons.

“Hey, Takashi!” he says. “Dance with me!”

Mori tilts his head slightly. “Why not?”

And as Honey starts laughing, Mori sets Honey down in front of him. Mori smiles and claps Honey’s hands, and says, “Ready, Mitsukuni?”

“I’m always ready,” Honey says, beaming.

With a curt nod, Mori starts to spin on the spot. His far superior size means Mori can lift him off the ground with ease, and Honey seems to hover in midair as they spin faster and faster. The room around him melts into a blur, his feet flailing in the air behind him, Mori’s grip on his hands the only thing stopping Honey flying across the room, and Honey cries out in delight.

They probably look like total dorks, spinning around the hall in the background whilst Haruhi tries to learn to dance, but Honey doesn’t want to stop. It’s just so fun.

Both of them don’t get dizzy easily, so they can keep it up for quite a while. When Mori finally stops, Honey gasps for breath, and his legs tremble when his feet touch the ground. In an instant, Mori drops to his knees and grasps Honey’s shoulders, keeping him stable.

“Mitsukuni, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a bit wobbly.”

“Sorry, did I—”

Honey grins and gives Mori a hug. “Nope, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was just so fun and I’ve got adrenaline and… hey, can we do that again?”

"Of course."


End file.
